1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of humidifiers, and more particularly to humidifiers of the type used to humidify the air in a particular room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None of the prior art of which the applicant is aware uses a fan induced aspiration process to deposit water on a stationary evaporative media. However, patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,822; 3,304,066 teach the use of other means to transfer water from a reservoir to an evaporative medium. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,967 utilizes a fan system to move water from a sump into the air flow created by the fan. However, this system does not include a downstream pad and the water is introduced into the air flow from a position which causes the water to be moving in the same direction as the air from its introduction. The water is dispersed by a rotating disc on the fan shaft upstream from the fan.
Some of the structure of the present invention is somewhat similar to that found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,984, covering a condensate disposal system in a room air conditioner.